


Secrets

by Dafu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sharingan, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, sharingan use, spicy stuff my man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafu/pseuds/Dafu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi and kakashi being intimate a short while before the Uchiha massacre incident. Warning for underage: Itachi is 13, and kakashi is 18 in this. Personal writing, its intentionally spotty and missing areas (where -'s are)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

“Uh, I know it sounds stupid but noone quite ever told me about this side of the sharingan..” Itachi looked down as Kakashi leaned in, intense and interested. “It’s so _sexual._ “  
Kakashi felt his heart pounding in his chest with interest and more.   
“Yeah. I noticed.”  
Itachi looked back up, feeling something akin to a headache as he looked kakashi over with red eyes. “It’s easy to get used to, and I wouldn’t worry about it, but I thought I would tell you.”  
Kakashi smiled under his mask, reaching up and touching cold metal where his newfound eye would be. “Thank you.”

-

The feel of his touch was unlike anything words could describe. Itachi let his eyes flutter shut as Kakashi touched his cheeks, curiously running his fingers down his neck and then removing them. Itachi just took a deep breath, feeling his head throbbing and trying to relax before his former captain. Kakashi could tell Itachi was straining, with the way his eyelids twitched and his tense pose.  
He frowned and reached up to his cheeks again. “Does it hurt you?” He asked softly, to which Itachi responded with a small nod.   
“At first, yes..” He opened his eyes again, staring down at Kakashi to notice he had pulled down his mask, and was reaching up to take off his forehead protector. “It’s okay after a while.”

 

-

His lips were much softer than Itachi had expected, and a cool, excited shiver ran down his spine. “Ah..”   
Kakashi felt the moan against his lips and leaned back, eyes of black and red staring at the younger in awe. “You…”  
Itachi’s legs fidgeted around kakashi’s sides, ankles flexing tensely. “Sorry.”  
“Don’t be.”  
Lips met again, tied with teeth and wisdom.

-

Itachi couldn’t take his eyes off of the stunning sight beside him. Kakashi leaned against Itachi’s shoulder, slumped over and breathing hard as he touched himself. Itachi stared at his face, jaw hung open and eyes shut; and he stared at his hands. The hands that worked so diligently and knowingly over himself, stroking slowly and expertly and letting two fingers run over the wet head.  
Itachi gasped softly from it, rubbing his palm lightly over his still clothed cock. “Ah..”  
He swore he saw a smile on Kakashi’s lips in between breaths.   
“You can too, if you want too.” Kakashi muttered, opening his eyes to stare down at itachi’s hands against the strained black cloth of his pants. Itachi didn’t hear the second thing that kakashi said, suddenly the thought of touching himself so intimately with kakashi made his mind race, and he froze thinking it over.  
Soon enough he lifted his hips, pulling his pants down slightly to show just his underwear. His cheeks were red and he’d entirely left the woozy, overworked feeling behind him. Of course he was too nervous to fully expose himself like the older ninja, but Kakashi still watched close as Itachi pushed his hand under the cloth, gasping again at the concealed touch. _it felt hot and wet._

Kakashi would forgive him for being shy.

-

White knuckles pulled at his own shirt, tugging it away from his body with pleasure and frustration as whiter hair brushed over his stomach. Kakashi’s hair was long and in the way of Itachi’s view, but it didn’t stop him from staring. The sight of kakashi crawling over his lap and down between his legs, pressing caring kisses along his stomach and navel was enough to work him up like this.   
Kakashi’s hands settled on his hips and ran down his thighs, not pulling down his underwear out of respect for the moment. He could feel his fingertips burning with want to witness and touch this uchiha so closely. So intimately. Kakashi pressed a long, passionate kiss just above the waistband where a bit of short hair was growing.  
Itachi shifted under him. “You can take them off, if you want.” He admitted after a short pause.  
Kakashi looked up at him with a reassurance-seeking look, not moving any further.  
“It’s okay.” He shut his eyes and sighed. Talking took away the feeling of safety; that feeling that they were stuck someplace the world wouldn’t touch them and it was just Kakashi and Itachi.  
Kakashi’s expression lit up even though itachi had looked away, and he moved his hands up to hook his fingers under his waistband. Carefully he pulled down Itachi’s underwear, treating the other boy like he was borderline fragile.  
Itachi gasped at the cool air on his newly exposed cock, hard and dribbling lightly down the bottom. He could hear Kakashi’s breath catch in his throat.  
Opening his eyes, he stared down at kakashi to see he was holding his hand over his left eye for a few seconds before puttign the hand back on his thigh.

It comforted them both not to speak, kakashi using his mouth instead to press another kiss to Itachi’s glistening tip.

_”hahh..”_

 

The two felt something forceful, electric. Something real and raw, and indescribable. Red eyes watched as that scraggly patch of white hair turned forward over kakashi’s friendly face and pushed downwards to touch his navel.

-

It caught him off guard when Kakashi moaned over Itachi as he sucked him off, just soft and loving sounds.  
Itachi’s head was pushed back against the wall, fingers buried in Kakashi’s hair with one hand and grabbing the edge of the seat below him and tugging up frustratedly. Kakashi was sloppy with how he moved, but the sounds were something he hadn’t expected and he could feel his gut tossing and turning with every breath the two took.  
“Mmnh..!” Kakashi’s sounds were music to Itachi’s ears, painting his cheeks a deeper shade of red than before.  
“Mmnh..”   
Itachi’s legs shook under kakashi’s hands weak and numb with pleasure.   
“Kahh..” Itachi’s mouth tried forming words, tugging just weakly at Kakashi’s hair to get his message across easier.

 

_“-kashi..”_

\- 

_The feeling of kakashi’s mouth was bliss._  
It was safety, love, respect, and most importantly; a secret.   
He would never see these lips again.  
These pink, soft, parted lips that glistened with spit and cum as they mouthed inaudible words up to their lover.

Itachi wants nothing more than to share this feeling with Kakashi. He refrains from kissing those lips, more so for fear of boundaries than anything else. Instead, he touches his cheeks and leans down, pressing his forehead to Kakashi’s and catching his breath.  
“Let me do it for you.”

-

Their positions had switched mostly, with kakashi lying on his back lengthwise on the seats and itachi nestled between his legs.   
Itachi rocked his head back and forth over kakashi, who breathed slightly heavy but was otherwise quiet. It wasn’t discouraging, but again a surprising change to how noisy he had been just getting the other boy off. Itachi tried his best to give kakashi that same feeling he’d had, that weightless and heavenly feeling of touch and that came to him when his cock hit the back of his throat. Itachi groaned around kakashi once as he pushed his nose gently to kakashi’s navel.  
The white haired captain propped himself up on his elbows and stared down, meeting itachi’s eyes and finally letting out a quiet gasp. He reached out for itachi’s messy hair and stroked it softly, sending a chill down the younger’s spine as he continued pleasuring him.  
Kakashi felt his gut twist and a knot form in his throat, holding his hand into itachi’s hair and panting softly. “I’m c-close..” he sounded soft and quiet as he spoke.  
Itachi shut his eyes softly and just leaned in more, raising his hands higher on kakashi’s thighs and bending over him more.  
Kakashi’s legs wrapped lightly around itachi’s back and his toes curled, pulling him in closer with his calves.

“ ‘Tachi..” He gasped, feeling his vision go white.

\- 

Itachi could feel his head spinning. He was over kakashi, head pressed to his chest as kakashi stayed laying back with the other boy between his legs. His legs had unwrapped from him and splayed on either side of itachi, and kakashi’s hands were entwined in itachi’s hair, the two of them just feeling each breath and heartbeat as they came down from the heat of the moment.  
Kakashi let go with one hand and reached up to cover his eye, groaning.  
Itachi was used to the pain, and just shut his eyes and leaned into the other more.  
Still, they said nothing. The silence was enough for both of them, and offered far more consolation than any sentence could.

Itachi grabbed kakashi’s arm, just feeling over the scarred skin of his ANBU tattoo. It soothed him to be able to feel him like this, and kakashi seemed to relax with it too. Itachi’s head was throbbing now, letting out a soft hiss.  
Kakashi could only stroke his hair, his chest rising and falling steadily under him.  
Closer.  
They were closer now.  
Itachi could tell he wouldn’t feel the same distance between kakashi after this, and he felt something warm, a newfound bond and respect that was more intense than before for his former captain.

 

He told himself it wasn’t love.


End file.
